


Harry Potter: Witch Trainer

by jamspectrum1274



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime), Mahou Sensei Negima!, Rosario + Vampire, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamspectrum1274/pseuds/jamspectrum1274
Summary: based on the game by Akubar, Harry is sent to an AU Hogwarts to take Dumbledore's place. Crossover, Huge Harem, Lemons/Limes, and Multiple Angles Possible





	Harry Potter: Witch Trainer

Harry Potter: Witch Trainer  
Chapter 1

 

“Greetings, Lord Harry Potter,” a very tall, cloaked man said to Harry as he approached the strange room that he had only been in once before. The last time he had been here, he had witnessed his godfather, Sirius Black, die at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and that was nearly twenty years ago. Now after defeating Voldemort, and Delphini Riddle, Harry walked into the room with a very large smoky arch in the middle and looked at the taller man who summoned him back to this place. “I am Unspeakable Saul Croaker, and I thank you for agreeing to meet with me here.”

“Your letter was very vague, Unspeakable Croaker,” Harry responded, looking up at the man’s face, which was hidden behind a golden mask. “You did mention something about the fate of the world being in my hands.”

“Yes, however, I may have to explain myself further,” He gestured to the arch. “I did not mean our world, but unless you help, the very thing that holds the universes together could be destroyed and our world would soon disappear with the world I need you to save.”

“I still don't quite understand, Mr. Croaker,” Harry looked through the smoky arch. “I thought we couldn’t interfere with other worlds outside of our own.”

“That’s is more or less not true,” Croaker said. “We do our best to prevent damage, but in truth, even I can’t tell if we do any good to keep our universe safe from outside interference. However, an universe outside our own has requested my help, or should I say, your help.”

Harry stared at the taller man, still quite confused as to why he was needed. After a nervous silence, Croaker continued, “The universe I am talking about is one where you were never born. The reason for that fact was that your father, James Potter was killed just before starting his fifth year at Hogwarts, along with the entire Potter line. In this world, Voldemort was much more vicious than then one you faced, as any who defied him he would not only kill, but destroy their entire wizarding bloodline.”

“Does that mean Neville Longbottom became the Boy-Who-Lived?” Harry had to ask.

“No, as the Longbottom family were also victims of Voldemort’s wrath,” Croaker answered. “However, in doing so, many Purebloods that sided with Voldemort here, took Dumbledore’s side instead over there, as after Voldemort murdered the entire Potter and Longbottom families, leaving no Heir to their vast fortunes, they finally saw Voldemort as who he truly was: a Half Blooded hypocrite.”

“So, even if that’s the case, Voldemort must be close to winning,” Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead with his left hand. “That’s why you need me. You want me to go over there and kill the Voldemort of that world.”

“Well, that might be the end result, but not what we need from you.” Croaker said with a weak chuckle. “In truth, because of Dumbledore’s vast army, Voldemort was forced to retreat far from England and the rest of the world. Unfortunately, that did not stop Voldemort from killing nearly half of the Wizarding World’s population before he did. This led to Hogwarts to merge with Beauxbatons as well as other schools to keep to school alive. However, this means that Hogwarts is no longer just a wizarding school there.”

“I’m sorry, but I still don’t see why you need me to go there.” Harry, feeling the massive headache that he was about to receive, said to Croaker, wishing the Unspeakable would just get to the point.

“The Albus Dumbledore of their world has gone missing,” Croaker said, sounding somewhat distressed. “With the upcoming school year approaching there, we’ll need someone to take his place as Headmaster until we know what’s happened to him.”

“Hang on, you want me to be Headmaster of Hogwarts?” Harry asked, but as soon as he did, realized that he should’ve asked something first. “What happened to Professor Dumbledore?”

“We honestly do not know,” Croaker said, sighing through his mask. “It may be a ploy by Voldemort, but if he did something to Dumbledore over there, he would have announced it loudly. For right now, my counterpart has kept Dumbledore’s disappearance from public knowledge, as he fears that would cause a mass panic fearing Voldemort’s return. So, he and I have concocted this plan for you to take Dumbledore’s identity until he ascertain where the Dumbledore of that world is.”

“Okay, that makes a little sense, but why me? After all, I’m sure that you’re aware that I’m quite busy at home taking care of my witches and slaves.” Harry said, almost proudly over the fact that he has bedded many women over the past several years. “Besides, trying to be Dumbledore seems quite boring really. I mean, from my memory, all he did mostly was stay in his office. I know that wasn’t all he did, but I don’t see how this benefits me.”

“Well, first of all, your wives and slaves will be coming with you,” Croaker responded. “I will personally guide them over myself. They will be living in a house in Hogsmeade, and Dumbledore’s office, or should I say, your office, will have a special tunnel that accesses that very house. Secondly, the Hogwarts there is not like the school you once attended. Let’s just say the rules there are a little lax thanks to the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Severus Snape.”

“Snape is alive?” Harry was a bit taken aback. “And he’s Deputy Headmaster?”

“Forgive me, but to clarify, this world is over twenty years behind where we are now,” Croaker sighed again. “Where we are sending you, it will be the middle of September of 1994. This was during your fourth year, which the Triwizard Tournament was held. However, since Voldemort’s actions greatly diminished the Wizarding population, the Tournament will not be held there.”

Harry contemplated everything that Croaker told him, nodding with his eyes closed. After a long moment, Harry opened his eyes and said, “Alright, I’ll go, but this can not be a permanent solution to their problem. Also, since I’m going to be playing the part of Albus Dumbledore, I expect to be compensated for doing so.”

“I understand.” Croaker said simply as he pulled out an old long thin greyish coat with hood from behind his robe. “Place this on you. We have enchanted it to disguise you as Dumbledore for the duration of one year. You will look and sound like Albus to everybody, but I should tell you that to help with this, we enlisted Professor Snape there to keep the ruse from falling apart. Only he will know that you are not Albus Dumbledore, but I would advise you not to use your given name either, as the Potter name is all but extinct, and using it could be remind Severus of James, as that James Potter was even a worse bully than your father was.”

“I figured as much, given what you told me so far. What name should I give to Snape?” Harry asked, taking the coat and putting it on. However, he left the hood off of his head for the time being.

“Ignotus Peverell Black,” Croaker said, stepping aside and giving access for Harry to use the doorway. “It may sound corny even by a wizard’s standards, but the Black family over there is very much thriving, with many of them not living in England. So, if Severus asks, give him that name and tell him you have been living in Siberia. Oh, don’t tell him about your accompanying harem, as he’ll might ask you to share with him.”

Harry smiled and nodded, as he wasn’t planning on that anyway. Pulling the hood over his head and wrapping the sash for the coat around his waist, Harry imagined the magic of the coat making him look and sound like Dumbledore. “So, does it work?”

Croaker nodded satisfactory, saying “If I didn’t know that you’re Lord Harry Potter, right now I would have said hello to Albus Dumbledore. So, good luck to you, and I hope you’ll have fun as the headmaster of Hogwarts.”

Harry took a deep breath and walked through the smoky archway, half expecting to see another Croaker on the other side. However, as soon as he entered, he was surrounded by a thick fog that was very hard to see through. Fortunately, all Harry did was walk forward a couple of steps until he finally emerged into a half-dimly lit office. As the fog dissipated, Harry recognized the office of Albus Dumbledore, with a large desk in front of a cabinet with the Sorting Hat resting on top of it. Harry turned around to see that the fog was gone, and all that was there was now a thick brick wall. Sighing, Harry went to the desk and sat down in the chair behind it.

Harry looked around the room from where he was sitting, and noticed that for the most part, the room was virtually empty. It had looked like most of Dumbledore’s things were gone, including his large assortment of books, and most of the portraits of the former headmasters were not there hanging on the walls. Harry found this to be very odd, as Dumbledore had always consulted with them for advice whenever he was troubled. Everything else looked normal for the most part, the fireplace was over next to the wall on the opposite side where Harry came in. Fawkes, Dumbledore’s familiar phoenix, sat on top of her perch looking sad as she looked close to her burning day. Behind where Harry sat, there was a curving stairway leading up to where Harry assumed led to Dumbledore’s bedroom. Harry inwardly smiled as he planned to make good use of that place, and might leave the Dumbledore of this world a little surprise should he ever return.

A knock on the old oak door leading to the office shook Harry’s concentration. Taking a moment to make sure the coat was securely on, Harry looked at the door and concentrated on figuring out who was on the other side of the door. Unfortunately, Harry couldn’t sense who was on the other side of the door.

“Damn, I wonder how Dumbledore does it,” Harry said under his breath. Shaking his head and smiling, he pleasantly said, “Come in.”

The door opened, and the tall, thin greasy haired brunette Severus Snape entered with an intense frown. Closing the door behind him, Snape approached the headmaster’s desk, eying Harry’s disguised figure with his usual scowl.

“I take it that you’re the replacement Unspeakable Croaker told me about,” Snape said after a moment of looking Harry over. “You do look like Albus, but there is something different about you from him. So, just who are you?”

Harry thought about this a moment, looking at Snape’s posture, and wondering if Snape was preparing to pull out his wand. However, Snape was relaxed and his hands were in plain view, so Harry breathed a sigh of relief as fighting Snape wasn’t something he was looking forward to. Oh, he had no doubt that he beat Snape, but fighting the Potions Master wasn’t something he was looking forward to. At least, Harry hoped Snape was the Potions teacher in this world.

“I am Ignotus Peverell Black,” Harry told him, hoping he sounded convincing. “How did you know that I wasn’t your Dumbledore, or the Dumbledore from my world?”

“Well, you do look like Albus, and you sound just like him,” Snape calmly said. “But I can just barely sense the magic that is disguising you as Albus Dumbledore. In fact, if Unspeakable Croaker hadn’t informed me already of this deceit, I might not have picked up this magic. It does feel quite similar, but there is an air of peculiarity that I can not put a finger on.”

“Do you think others might notice?” Harry asked, showing a bit of worry on his face. “Professor McGonagall perhaps?”

“McGonagall? Minerva McGonagall?” Snape cocked his eyebrows, wondering why this imposter mentioned her. “She has been dead for nearly thirty years. Voldemort killed her during the beginning of his war. She was found by Muggles right outside the barrier to Platform 9¾, her body stripped of clothing and mutilated to the point of near unrecognition. The only thing that told us who she was and who did it was a piece of parchment lying on top of her body with her name written in her blood and Voldemort’s dark mark.”

“He was crueler in this world,” Harry had the feeling of throwing up after he heard Snape said that. “So, I must assume that this Dumbledore might have heard whispers of Voldemort’s return, which led to his disappearance. This or Voldemort did murder him, and is waiting for the perfect time to reveal this to the Wizarding World.”

“There’s already been plenty of opportunity for him to do just that if he did,” Snape responded. “The most recent being the Quidditch World Cup. So, the possibility of Voldemort killing Dumbledore would not be likely as I’m quite sure Voldemort would reveal this at the very first public event. You can also forget about the Ministry, as Minister Bones ensured that the Ministry is constantly watched 24 hours daily, with guards and Aurors patrolling the place frequently.”

“Voldemort still has allies, right?” Harry had to ask, remembering how much influence he had right before the Dark Lord his end in Harry’s world. “His Death Eaters? Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange?”

“Ah, I see there is much I have to explain,” Snape said, finally taking a seat across from Harry. “Lucius Malfoy, along with both Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, died rightfully at the hands of the Black sisters: Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, with support of Lord Sirius Black and his brother Regulus. Shortly after Andromeda’s marriage to Ted Tonks, a Muggleborn, the Lestrange brothers swore revenge on the entire family after both Andromeda and Bellatrix broke the marriage contracts to the brothers, as Rabastian was promised to Andromeda, and Rodolphus was promised to Bellatrix. Lucius also sided with the Lestranges after learning that his marriage contract to Narcissa was broke as well. It is a terrible thing, but the Lestranges and Malfoy captured the Black sisters and raped them for an entire night. Unfortunately for the Lestranges and Malfoy, both Sirius and Regulus were quick to find them as the morning after Lucius was found by them just outside his manor, and was forced to lead them inside. There, they freed the sisters and by Black family law, Lord Black and his brother used the Cruxiotus Curse on Maloy and the Lestranges, and after a full morning of that, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa killed them for their transgressions.”

“Knowing Bellatrix from my world, I’m surprised they got off that light,” Harry half-chuckled, but was glad that Lucius was dead, and Draco didn’t exist in this world. Snape shook his head, chuckling as well, as it seemed that he had more to add to the story.

“Well, as a Black, I’m sure you know all about your family’s ways regarding punishment and revenge,” Snape told him. “Needless to say, the heads of the Lestranges and Malfoy were each found in each one’s mansion or manor, with the word ‘Rapist’ carved on all of their foreheads with a dagger. The rest of them were never found, although there was a report in the Daily Prophet weeks later about three unidentified bodies being torched in a fire in an abandoned home. Suspiciously, their heads were missing and the home was rumored to belong to the Blacks.”

“So,” Harry said after a long moment of thinking about this. “Who do I have for teachers then?”

“I thought you would ask that,” Snape said and pulled out a roll of parchment from his black robe. He then handed it to Harry and calmly waited as Harry unrolled the parchment and read the names quietly. However, Harry became surprised as he saw a name on there he did not expect.

“Lily Evans?” Harry asked in shock. “She’s alive, and the professor of Transfiguration?”

“Yes, I assume then that she didn’t survive in your war against Voldemort in your world.” Snape sighed. “She’s the Head of the blasted Gryffindor House, although I should mention that she is my very best friend, considering that I am a Slytherin after all.”

Harry looked up at Snape for a moment, smiling as he knew how much Snape hated the Gryffindor House. However, he did have a quick question about Lily. “So, you and her never got together.”

“We did try when we were students here,” Snape admitted. “Shortly after our fifth year however, we realized that it wasn’t going to work. Still, we remain good friends, especially with my, let’s just say, unknown appetites.”

Harry chuckled a bit. “Croaker told me a bit about it,” Harry told him, going back to reading the parchment. “Nymphadora Tonks: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Head of Hufflepuff House. Severus Snape: Potions and Head of Slytherin House. Narcissa Black: Charms and Head of Ravenclaw House?”

“Is that a surprise?” Snape asked, then with a hint a realization, added. “Forgive me, I know the history of the Blacks in Hogwarts, and with the exception of Sirius and Narcissa, all of them were sorted into the Slytherin House. However, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, and Narcissa became a Ravenclaw. She became one of Professor Flitwick’s favorites, so much to the point that he hand-picked her to replace him after she graduated.”

Harry nodded calmly after hearing that and went on to reading the rest of the list. The rest of the teachers listed were of no surprise to Harry, in regards to magic that is. However, he noticed that they were other teachers listed that he did not recognize at all, and the positions looked like normal Muggle education. However, Harry remembered Croaker mentioning that Hogwarts was not just a Wizarding school, but he did find it interesting that these teachers didn’t sound like they came from England.

“Hmmm, I see with these teachers that we’re expanding beyond just Wizarding teaching.” Harry said, even though he somewhat knew about this. “Ororo Munroe: Writing. Rossavissa: Math. Shuri Himejima: Social Studies. How much did Hogwarts expand in this world?”

“A great deal,” Snape calmly said. “Voldemort’s rampage in this world was horrifying to say the least. Beauxbatons was destroyed, and with the amount of devastation to the Muggle World, the Statute of Secrecy was amended to include people of, let’s say different situations.”

“Different how?” Harry had to ask.

“Well, a few of our students come from the monster and devil side, trying their best to keep their true identities hidden from the outside world,” Snape told him. “As for the others, they had to deal with much of the same problems that our kind has dealt with. They call themselves mutants, and they have strange powers that differ from our magic.”

“Are these students a threat to anyone?” Harry had to ask.

“No, but on occasion, they have caused damage to the castle and the grounds around them.” Snape explained a bit. “Fortunately, Mr. Filch has kept the castle intact, and Hagrid has done an excellent job keeping the grounds looking satisfactory. With that being said, I would advise you to restrain yourself from talking with these students, as some of these students have weird jobs they need to accomplish.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the devil students have contracts that need to be fulfilled,” Snape told him. “I’m not too clear on what they involve, so you would be better off not having long conversations with them. The other students have already been aware of this as well, and while they are friendly with each other, they were taught not to get into contracts with these devils.”

“What about the monsters?” Harry asked Snape, 

“For the most part, they are very respectful of our rules,” Snape answered. “There has been times when they fight among themselves, and have damaged the property, but they are punished accordingly. The mutants are more like us, and only wish to manage their powers so they can blend in with the rest of the world.”

Harry nodded, rolling up the parchment and placing it on the desk. “So, is there any other surprises that I need to know about?”

“Just that because of the time difference between your earth and mine, I think it’s best to inform you that the school term has already begun.” Snape said, rising from the chair. “Today is September 17, a Saturday. Early in the afternoon to be precise. I’ve been able to maintain the rumour of Dumbledore being away on personal business so school can function without him. However, now that you’re here, it would be best to make an appearance during dinner tonight with a more plausible explanation of why you, as Dumbledore of course, have been gone without any notice beforehand. Other than that, I would recommend that you avoid long conversations with the students as much as possible, as they might suspect that you are an impostor.”

“Okay, that makes sense, as there are several differences between me and Dumbledore are not noticeable without making it apparent to them, So, I’ll explain why I was away, following your idea of personal business, then keep myself aloof as much as possible.” Harry told him. “I will still have to deal with the occasional meetings with these students, as they will want the headmaster’s advice. What about the teachers, though? They had to spend years under Dumbledore’s leadership, so they would be more suspicious of me if I had to deal with them for long periods of time.”

“That might be unavoidable. The best we can hope for is that you try to imitate Dumbledore as much as possible. I would suggest though that you keep to normal small talk as much as possible, and keep the meetings short. Remember, if anyone here suspects that Albus is missing, the consequences would be most severe, not just on us, but the rest of the Wizarding World as well.”

Snape sighed, which surprised Harry a tad bit, and waved his wand and made a circular movement with it over a portion of Harry’s desk. In an instant after that, a large bottle of firewhiskey appeared with two glasses where he waved his wand, and after he placed his wand back into the folds of his robe, Snape opened the bottle and filled the two glasses with the liquid. He then slid one of the glasses over to Harry while picking up the other and gulping it down in one move.

“Forgive me, but dealing with this situation just might be worse than dealing with Granger.” Snape said, letting the liquid fire up his blood. Then, smirking a bit, he added. “That is one witch who needs to be taught a lesson. Unfortunately, she is one of the brightest witches we have as a student, and she happens to be Evans’ star pupil. Every attempt that I tried to diminish her credibility here has been countered by Evans and Granger herself. Also, I believe that she might be aware of what I’ve been doing with several witches here.”

Harry giggled a bit as he gulped down his glass, realizing that the Potions Master was just as depraved and perverted as he was. Feeling the effects of the firewhiskey, Harry gasped and then asked Snape, “How many girls have you got under your wing, so-to-speak?”

“Only a few, I’m afraid,” Snape said as he poured himself another glass, and offered Harry another one as well. Harry gave the glass to Snape to fill, and after he did, they both raised their glass to one another and gulped down the liquid. After they both gasped again as the firewhiskey hit them again, Snape continued. “I could send one of them to you later tonight, if you are interested. I did hear that you have quite the harem from your world, and that there was a possibility that you would bring them with you to this world.”

“How did you know about that when you didn’t know who I was before I got here?” Harry inquired with a frown.

“Croaker explained much about you without telling me your name,” Snape answered. “I did find that to be odd, but when dealing with Unspeakables, you have to accept any information they give without prying to much into it. I did ask Croaker for your name, but he said it would be best if you just tell me. He never did tell me why. However, about your girls that are coming, would you be open if I might partake in one or two?”

“Not right away, and I would have to be careful, as some of my girls might make you do a double take,” Harry smiled. “However, I don’t have a problem with sharing some of my girls with you, if you make sure that you reciprocate with the girls you have.”

At that point, Snape did something that shocked Harry incredibly: he smiled. “Excellent. It may be the whiskey talking, but I think that this could work wonderfully for the both of us. Perhaps the two of us combined will be able to tame the females of Hogwarts this year. Granger especially, as she deserves to be taken down more than anyone here.”

Harry smiled, and then stood from his chair, offering his hand to Snape to shake it. “I’ll be looking forward to working with you, Severus. This will definitely be more fun than I believed it would be. Tell you what, since Miss Granger will be most likely coming to me with her problems, allow me to take a crack at her. It won’t be easy, as she is partially stubborn to deal with, but I’m confident that she can be broken.”

Snape smiled wider, shaking Harry’s hand vigorously. “Well, allow me to leave the bottle for you then. I would stay and help you finish it, but it is still midday and there is much I have to do. I will see you tonight, Black, a half-hour before dinnertime. That way, we can prepare for what you are going to say to the staff and students.”

“That’s a good idea, but what am I going to do in the meantime?” Harry asked, frowning a bit. “It does get rather boring without anything to do.”

Snape nodded, and pulled a stack of papers from inside his robe and laid them on Harry’s desk. “Perhaps checking these papers for mistakes and grading them might help pass the time for now,” Snape said. “I assure you, you will be quite busy after today going forward. Very busy indeed.”

Snape bowed to Harry and walked out of the Headmaster’s office, half-chuckling as he did. After Snape left, Harry chuckled himself as he sat back down and went through the stack of papers that Snape left behind. Looking at the top page, he noticed Hermione’s handwriting as she wrote clearly and legible for anyone to see. The paper itself was an essay on modern day potions, discussing the pros and cons for each of them, as well as items that can easily be found in the Muggle world that might be similar to the potions used in the Wizarding world. The paper was excellent, of course, if not very long winded, and Harry noticed that Snape had graded it as a S, for Satisfactory. Harry thought about this, as it was clear to him that she deserved an O for Outstanding, but for Harry to have a chance at Hermione, he know the first thing he had to take away was her confidence.

Sliding the first paper to the side, he scrolled through others, all from different subjects, but were graded lower than what they deserved. He also noticed who had been grading them as well: Snape. However, before he could get into it further, another knock on the door disrupted Harry’s concentration.

“Professor Dumbledore?” A feminine voice said from behind the thick oak door. “May I come in?”

Harry tried to figure out who this person was, as he couldn’t place the voice to anybody he remembered. After a moment, the door opened and a unknown female walked into the office. She was a young girl with short black hair and purple eyes hidden behind small rim glasses. She stood five feet, five inches and had a slim figure, dressed in a traditional Hogwarts uniform, with the Ravenclaw crest sewn on the upper left portion of her black robe. She had the look of someone who was from an oriental descent, as her skin was pale with just a hint of color. However, what Harry noticed the most was her breasts, larger than most of his own wives and slaves, though not by much. As she got closer, Harry noticed that the top part of her white shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a bit of cleavage for her D size tits.

“Forgive me, Professor Dumbledore,” She said after stopping in front of his desk. “I saw Professor Snape leave and I was hoping that you had returned. I’m glad that you are back, but I do need to discuss something with you.”

Harry was taken completely aback, as he had no idea who the girl was. However, he knew that the Dumbledore of this world did know who this girl was, so he had to sound like he did too.

“Of course, my dear,” Harry calmly said, even though he was becoming aroused at staring at this girl’s large breasts. “What can I help you with today?”

She frowned a bit, but continued. “As you are hopefully aware, Professor Snape named me as Head Girl for this year. It’s a big responsibility as I know that I’m the first non-witch to receive this honor. However, with handling the prefects in Ravenclaw, as well as my other extracurricular activities, I’m afraid that my grades have been slipping a tad bit.”

“Is that so bad?” Harry asked with a slight frown. “I understand with the amount of classwork and activities can be daunting, but I’m quite sure you can manage the hefty workload. Severus wouldn’t have named you Head Girl if he didn’t think you could handle it.”

“I’m not sure you understand, Professor,” The girl frowned more. “As a member of a high-level devil family, the Leviathan family, there is a lot of pressure and expectation for me to maintain a perfect school record. Also, there’s a whole amount of pressure of me to keep the image of a noble devil and head of my clan.”

Harry took a moment as he did remember that Snape gave him the list of all the teachers on it, which included who was the Head Boy and Head Girl for this year for every House. At that moment, it came to him who this girl was: Sona Sitri, the Head Girl for the House of Ravenclaw. Figuring that this girl just might play her devil card and ask him to make a contract with him, so Harry had to be extra careful in dealing with her. 

“Well, as for a Ravenclaw, Miss Sitri, you have to expect that the workload and pressure to match the House you are representing, and as Head Girl for your house, the expectation is even more challenging,” Harry half-chuckled, hoping he sounded like Dumbledore the way he did. “Hmmm, perhaps you are expecting my help with keeping your grades up, or perhaps you are trying to initialize a contract with me?”

“Of course not, Headmaster,” Sona smiled as she sat down across from Harry, and after she did, Harry got a much better look at her cleavage and a tint of her purple bra. He couldn’t tell what type of bra it was, but he found the color to depict Sona as a true Ravenclaw. “I am simply asking for your help to keep my grades up until I graduate at the end of this school year. I’m not asking for you to override the teachers, or to change my grades, I’m just asking for your help with keeping them up so I can prove my worth as a Ravenclaw.”

“Ah, you must be asking for some private tutoring from me then,” Harry smiled, as he could not believe his luck as he had this girl willing to spend time with him, not knowing that he was a deviant pervert. “Very well, Miss Sitri. I see no problem with arranging sessions with you, however, I would need to know exactly when you are free so I can call you when I am free to give you lessons.”

“I think I have something that can help you,” Sona smiled, placing her hands on her glasses and removing them. She then handed Harry her glasses, saying, “These were a gift from my father, but I enchanted them long ago in case I ever lost them so whoever found them would see me through the specs and find me quickly. It doesn’t work on normals, but it should let you know instantly when I am free to be summoned for lessons. It also allows you to summon me when I am available, you just have to grab them and call for me in your mind.”

“Very well, Miss Sitri. I see that you’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Harry nodded, taking the glasses and inserting them into his cloak for now. After he did, Sona pulled out a second pair from in between her large breasts and put them on her face. “Ah, a second pair, very intelligent, Miss Sitri.”

“I am a Ravenclaw, Professor Dumbledore, and as a Ravenclaw, I am prepared to do most anything to keep my near perfect school record intact.” Sona rose from her seat after that, then leaned over the desk. This allowed Harry a much better look this time, as Sona unbuttoned her white shirt a bit more, exposing her D cup tits to Harry. Harry hoped that at that moment that his Dumbledore disguise didn’t show his jaw dropping at the sight of this girl’s tits being held back by a bright purple silk bra. “I know that Professor Snape has been secretly trading points for some unethical favors. I can’t prove this, of course, but I’ve suspected this for several years now, and I believe that you’ve known about this to and let it continue. However, I believe that the only way you would allow this is if you were in on it. Therefore, I see no reason why I shouldn’t exploit this situation for my own benefit.”

Harry coughed out loud for a moment, wondering if Dumbledore did indeed know if Snape was doing this. However, the sight of Sona’s breasts kept him distracted from musing about it further. However, he did have a little bit of common sense still in his head, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Miss Sitri, I would suggest you not make unfounded accusations regarding me or Professor Snape.” Harry told her. “Now, I will see you the first chance I have to summon you, my dear. If there is nothing else, I do have work to get back to.”

Sona smiled a bit, taking a step back from Harry’s desk but keeping her tits in clear view for Harry to enjoy. She then turned around and gave Harry a good look at her butt, pulling her black skirt up and showing him her purple silk panties covering her pussy, but allowing a good view of her pale ass. After a moment, Sona pulled her skirt back down and straightened back up, and walked out of the office with Harry in a very uncomfortable state. After the door closed behind Sona, Harry opened his cloak and undid the button in his pants, taking ahold of his erection and trying to calm it down. Harry grumbled a bit, as he wished Sona had stayed to do a bit of a strip show for him, but closed his eyes and imagined what that young girl looked like naked. He was just about to pull his cock out of his pants when the door creaked open and Pansy Parkinson entered with a slight smile on her face. She closed the door behind her and casually walked over to the desk as Harry pulled his hand out of his pants, hoping that Pansy was not aware of what he was doing.

“Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore,” Pansy said with a smile, as she stood in front of Harry. Harry took a look at Pansy and smiled, taking an appreciative look at the five foot five, long-haired brunette standing on the other side of the desk. Her tits were a decent B size, at least from inside her Slytherin uniform. Her brown eyes shimmered as she swayed her hips a bit, licking her lips a bit as she did. “Professor Snape asked me to come up here for some private tutoring. I hope to get some special knowledge that nobody else knows about.”

“Well, Miss Parkinson. I am surprised that Severus sent you,” Harry said with a smile. “Is there something specific you would like to learn?”

“Well, Professor, as you are the most knowledgeable about several matters, and with dealing with the boys that are completely juvenile and not worth my time,” Pansy stated with a glint in her eyes. “I was hoping that you might be able to teach me the magical art of orgasms. Professor Snape is proficient, but I really need an expert.”

“Is that right?” Harry smiled wider. “Well, Miss Parkinson, I will be glad to fit you into my busy schedule. First, I need to know just how committed you are in learning this advanced level of magic.”

Pansy took off her black cloak without any hesitation and began to take off her Slytherin uniform. She stripped her clothes off slowly, giving Harry a show as she twirled and swayed her hips, smiling and licking her lips seductively. After a few moments, she was down to her silver bra and thong panties, causing Harry to almost drool as he saw her pale body. Harry got up from his chair and walked around his desk, leaning against the edge of his desk and openingly began to rub his crotch as Pansy undid her bra and let it drop to her feet. Finally, Pansy turned around and slowly pulled her thong panties down, making sure that Harry saw every bit of her tiny ass and small pussy.

“I hope that you enjoyed the show, Professor,” Pansy said, eying Harry’s crotch. “However, that’s not all I’m willing to do just to learn from you.”

To prove her resolve, Pansy walked up to Harry and placed her hand on his crotch, sliding it underneath Harry’s hand as she did. Harry took his hand off of hers and pulled apart the bottom section of his robe, as Pansy dropped to her knees and licked her lips slowly. Taking initiative, she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Harry’s pants and pulled them down to his knees, and at that point she gasped loudly as she got a good look at Harry’s ten-inch-long rock hard dick.

“Merlin, Professor!” Pansy half-shouted, taking Harry’s cock in her hand. “This is the largest, and thickest cock I have ever seen. Not ever Professor Snape’s cock is this big. I don’t even know if I can fit this in my mouth, but I can’t wait to try.”

“Hold it, Miss Parkinson,” Harry grunted, feeling Pansy’s teenage soft hand rub his engorged shaft. “For you to understand the magic of orgasms, you must first learn restraint. So, I will allow you to stroke my cock, and if you can get me to orgasm within five minutes, then I will give you a gift that will help you with this advanced magic. Also, when I cum, I want you to take my cock in your mouth. Only then will I show you the first lesson of magic orgasms.”

Pansy pouted a bit, but began to jerk off Harry in earnest, tightening and loosening her grip on occasion, slowly at first, then gradually picking up momentum. She looked up at Harry with big eyes as she moved her free hand underneath her legs, and she began rubbing the folds of her pussy. Harry moaned as she started saying, “I want your cock, Professor Dumbledore. It’s so big and hard, it’s throbbing in my hand and it’s making me so horny. I can just imagine you taking me and throwing me on your desk and having your way with me.”

Harry smiled as he noticed that Pansy’s other hand was frantically moving underneath her crotch, apparently fingering herself with gusto. “Slow down, Miss Parkinson,” Harry told her. “You need to thoroughly enjoy the experience of masturbation. Move your fingers slowly inside your pussy while using your thumb to rub your clit. While doing that, close your eyes and focus on nothing but the feeling of stroking my cock and fingering yourself.”

“Yes, Headmaster,” Pansy smiled even wider as she moaned softly. She closed her eyes after that and mentally cleared her mind and focused on what she was doing, allowing the feeling of Harry’s dick in her hand and her mastubating to overwhelm her mind. Sure enough, moments after doing this her arousal peak to an even higher level than she ever felt. In truth, she had always dreamed of being fucked senseless and mastubated thinking about that, but none of those times had her being this aroused. It was like she needed a strong man to tell her how to do things, and Professor Dumbledore had unlocked a secret side of her slutiness.

“Very good, child,” Harry groaned as her hand slowly stroked him faster. Pansy was also quickening her tempo on her pussy and clit. Her moans got slightly louder as she felt an intense orgasm building up inside of her. Fortunately, Harry also felt his own orgasm rising, so he groaned even louder, saying, “I’m getting ready to cum, Miss Parkinson!”

Pansy was in a daze as she opened her eyes and quickly shoved Harry’s ten-inch dick inside her throat and mouth with one thrust. Harry grabbed a handful of her long brunette hair and fucked her mouth with several thrust before screaming “Take it, slave!” and cumming down her throat. Pansy’s eyes opened wide and stared blankly as her own body shook from her orgasm. After the both of them had their respective orgasms subside, Harry released Pansy as she nearly collapsed after she pulled away from Harry’s cock.

“Thank you, Master,” Pansy said as she stood back up after a full minute of allowing her body to calm down. She gave Harry a bit of a wink as she did, saying, “That was the most intense orgasm I ever had. Is that part of the magic of orgasms?”

“Not quite, Miss Parkinson,” Harry breathed a bit as he placed his softening erection back into his pants and zipped his pants back up. “It is true that orgasms can be magical, can the more magic you exert into one, the more powerful they become. Of course, there are dangers when doing this, but the rewards also allow you to access greater pools of magic afterwards. Now, for your training, allow me to part with you with this.”

Harry pulled out his Elder wand from his cloak and began twirling it around in an intricate manner. After a moment, a small, greenish tattoo detailing the Deathly Hallows surrounded by a heart shaped sign appeared just above her breasts. Pansy was startled at first, but as she looked down, she felt the pulsing magic of the tattoo on her chest and smiled.

“That is a rune tattoo, Miss Parkinson,” Harry said, putting his wand away. “It will help you feel the cores of magic inside of you everytime you masturbate. However, this will not unlock those cores. To actually do so, you will need more training in this art. As for your homework, you will practice what I already taught you about masturbating: clear your mind entirely and just focus on the feeling of your hands and fingers caressing your body.”

“I will, Professor,” Pansy said, and then proceeded to gather her clothes from the floor. However, Harry noticed that she left her silk bra and panties on the ground as she got dressed. After she did, she picked up her underwear and handed them over to Harry. Without any hesitation, she asked, “When you masturbate again, can you please use these to cum into? I want you to dirty them with your sperm so when I ask for them back, I’ll put them back on in front of you knowing that the Headmaster’s cum is soaked into them.”

“That will be no problem, as long as you give me another set to dirty.” Harry smiled, accepting her silver undergarments. Pansy gave him a quick peck on his cheek after that before she left the room. However, before she left, she paused at the door for a moment, turning to look back at Harry and smiling one last time, and then she left the office leaving Harry alone with her bra and panties.

Sitting back at his desk, Harry spent the next few hours looking over the rest of the papers Snape left for Harry to look over. During that time, Harry opened one of his desk drawers to place Pansy’s underwear inside and found a small rectangular mirror inside. Smiling, he took it out and placed it in front of him, as it reminded him of his own mirror that he had in his inside jacket pocket. However, his mirror had magical enhancements that allowed him to keep track of all of his wives and his slaves in his world. At that moment, he had a brilliant idea: why couldn’t he use this mirror to keep track of the girls he wanted in this world. All he needed was an item from them and he could use the mirror to keep track of them any time he wanted, and he already had two girls who left him something he could use already; Sona’s glasses, and Pansy’s underwear.

Taking out his wand, he began the intricate spellwork of turning this mirror into his personal scrying glass. Harry spent the rest of the time before dinner to work on the mirror, and by the time Snape had returned, Harry had only just begun the long task of modifying the mirror. When Snape entered the room, he had a bit of a grimace on his face, his usual look when dealing with students, and sighed as he sat down across from Harry.

“Something wrong, Severus,” Harry asked, putting the mirror back inside the drawer he found it in. 

“It’s Granger!” Snape frowned even more, spitting out Hermione’s name with intense hatred. “She had the gall to approach me an hour ago and accuse me outright of point tampering on Slytherin’s behalf. More so, she claimed to have sent a letter to Minister Bones herself and ask her to intervene. That-that-girl must be put into her place!”

Harry wanted to chuckle, as it did remind him of all of the times his Hermione annoyed the heck out of their Professor Snape. However, it also told Harry that this Hermione would be very difficult to break, as much as it did with his Hermione.

“Take a deep breath Severus,” Harry said, hoping he was using Dumbledore’s calming tone. “Miss Granger will be dealt with, but it will be a long and difficult process. For now, we should discuss how to best announce my return at dinner. Also, I would like to discuss the current points that each of the four Houses have, and how to best use them for our benefit.”

Snape smiled, relaxing a bit as he did. “Black, you do seem to know how to best calm me down. Come, let’s have another drink.”

**********************************************************  
Gryffindor-80, Ravenclaw-88, Hufflepuff-81, Slytherin-90

Harry smiled as he looked up at the different colored smoke that appeared out of the fireplace, each one representing the Hogwarts Houses: red for Gryffindor, purple for Ravenclaw, orange for Hufflepuff, and green for Slytherin. Right after dinner where Harry gave a short speech to the students and staff about where he was and complimited Snape about his ability to handle the school during his absence, both Harry and Snape returned to the headmaster’s office and celebrated their ruse by reopening the bottle of fire whiskey that Snape had left. Right after they returned and began drinking, they enchanted the fireplace with constant updates for each House points when they came back from dinner in the Great Hall. They also enchanted the door to the office so Harry would always know who knocked on the other side of this. Thankful of this, Harry spent the next two hours drinking with Snape and talking about his world and the world Harry was now in.

“Oh dear.” Snape said with a bit of a drunken slur. “It appears that we managed to drink all of the bottle. Heh-heh. Let me, hic, provide you with another bottle. I usually keep this for emergencies, tempting young witches whenever I want, but you might need it more, considering, hic, that Granger might be barging into your office any time that she pleases.”

Reaching into his robe, he pulled out another bottle of firewhiskey and handed it over to Harry. “What so special about this bottle?” Harry asked a bit slowly, as he was feeling the effects of drinking half of that bottle they had just emptied.

“This one contains a bit of an aphrodisiac,” Snape said, giggling as he did. “Not powerful to effect you or me, but to young witches who might want to enjoy a taste, they will fall to its effects without being aware of it even happening. They’ll just assume that the alcohol inside the bottle is making them act a certain way, if they even remember what happened to them that is.”

“Brilliant Severus,” Harry accepted the bottle and smiled. “However, it would be wrong to try to convince minors to drink. I will need to be careful when using it.”

“Of course, Albus.” Snape said, winking and then laughing loudly. After he got done, he got up from the chair and bowed towards Harry. “Well, I best be heading back to the dungeons. They’re some troublemakers I might need to deal with.”

Harry nodded and Snape left the room, laughing to himself as he closed the door behind him. After he left, Harry put down the new bottle of fire whiskey next to the empty bottle and decided to get up from his chair and stretch. From there, Harry decided to walk over to Fawkes and check of her condition, as the red-feathered phoenix had been quiet and had not made any sound at all. He did consider this to be quite curious, but decided that tonight wasn’t a good time to deal with it, as half-drunk as he was. Harry did pet the bird, and looked around for some type of food to feed to Fawkes, so she had no reason to suspect that Harry wasn’t Dumbledore.

After Fawkes was fed, Harry went back to his desk and sat back down, though wondered if there was anything else left to do for the night. Deciding it was time to call it for the night, Harry was about to stand back up when a knock on the office door shocked Harry a bit, forcing him to sit back down. Fortunately, the spell Snape placed on the door worked as the name of Lily Evans appeared in a bright red flash.

“Come in, Professor Evans,” Harry said, hoping that he wasn’t slurring his words. The next moment the door opened and the tall, slender red haired green eyed witch walked in in wearing a short sleeved red blouse and light blue faded jeans. Her blouse fit tightly around her body, as her very massive breasts looked to take up most of the red cloth, with her belly clearly visible to any who saw her walk to Dumbledore’s office. Her breasts were incredibly much larger than Harry ever imagined in his Earth, and even though Harry met Lily earlier at dinner, they looked much bigger than what Harry was looking at now. A DDD cup size, Harry believed, the biggest pair of tits he ever set his eyes upon, at least covered that is.

“Good evening, Professor Dumbledore,” Lily half-smiled as she took a seat across from Harry. “I hope that you don’t mind that I dropped my partial glamour, but every once in a while, I need to drop the magic and let my breasts free.”

Harry had to snap out of his stupor from staring at Lily’s huge tits before he could answer, saying, “I’m sorry, Lily, but is there something that you wanted to talk to me about, other than your glamour, I mean?”

“Yes, Albus. Even though I don't mind the male students gazing at my breasts, I am troubled by hearing rumors that most of the male students have been spending time with several of the female staff.” Lily said, with a slight grin. “After hours, of course. Among many I suspect that our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Nymphadora Tonks, having secret sessions with these students.”

“Interesting,” Harry said, glancing at Lily’s tits quickly, wondering how she was able to wear anything over them. Looking back up, Harry continued, “However, I don’t see anything particularly wrong with this, as suspicions and rumours hardly constitutes as proof. This is very interesting, though. Do you have anything else to offer, Lily?”

“No Albus. Nothing concrete,” Lily frowned for the first time. “Although that some of these boys that are rumoured to not be wizards that are spending time with the adult witches. Poppy is also a favorite among them, from what I hear I mean.”

“Madame Pomfrey is the school’s healer, and I see no reason why to implicate her in anything inappropriate,” Harry answered, wondering just where Lily was going with this. “Also, many of our students are not from the Wizarding World, so why is it so strange that they need to visit Poppy, especially if they need medical attention?”

“You may be right, but the whole thing is suspicious to me,” Lily sighed. “Still, I request that you take a closer look at the female staff. I would consider this to be most appropriate.”

“Very well, Lily. However, I would advise you to not spread these rumours around the castle and the grounds,” Harry said, grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey and pouring Lily a glass. “Here, you need to relax a bit more, Lily. After all, the school term has only just started.”

Lily smiled and accepted the glass from Harry, raising it in front of him saying, “To Hogwarts and to the school year.”

Harry smiled as she gulped down the glass with gusto, gasping afterwards as the fiery liquid went down her throat and into her stomach. After that took effect, Lily handed the glass back to Harry and smiled a little wider. “Are you going to join me Albus? You know I hate drinking alone.”

Harry smiled as he poured another glass for Lily and one for himself. Harry raised his glass to her, and then waited for Lily to down another glass before taking a tiny sip of his. Even though Snape told him that he couldn’t be affected by the aphrodisiac, Harry was going to be very careful with this drink. Fortunately though, after having three more glasses of firewhiskey, Lily started breathing heavily as the whiskey began taking control over her.

“Wow. I think that I may have had too much,” Lily looked at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled as he got up from his seat and walked around his desk to where she was. After he did, he failed to realize that his hood had slightly slid off of his head, so when Lily looked up at him, she frowned a bit and squinted her eyes, as if she was being blinded by something. “Albus? Is that you?”

“Of course, Lily,” Harry answered, wondering if she was just drunk or if the love potion inside of the whiskey she drank was affecting her in a weird way. “Are you alright?”

“I don't think so,” Lily kept breathing heavily as she massaged her large tits in front of Harry, pinching her nipples as she did, thus causing Harry's dick to harden once again. “I feel so hot right now. I think I need to retire...andmasturbatethinkingaboutfuckingbigharddicks!”

Lily said that last part very quickly and loudly, so much so that Harry barely made out what she had said. However, as soon as Harry realized what she had said, Lily somehow managed to stand up, albeit wobbly, and tried to take her blouse off. Harry at that point was almost drooling as Lily nearly tore off her blouse and revealed her slightly tanned upper body to Harry. After she did, she fell forward, landing in Harry’s arms with her tits squeezing hard against Harry’s chest. The next moment, Lily had her hands in between Harry’s robe and cupping his crotch.

“You shouldn’t tease me like this, Lily,” Harry whispered into Lily’s ear, grabbing her ginormous melons with his hands. Lily moaned as she felt Harry’s hands grabbed her hardened nipples and pinched them causing Lily to gasp loudly. She licked her lips after that as she worked her fingers trying to undo Harry’s pants. “You should control yourself, Lily.”

“Yes, your right Albus. I just can’t help myself right now. I need a really big cock.” Lily moaned looking up at Harry. Harry squirmed a bit as he tried to push Lily back to her feet and as he did, the hood of his cloak fell off of his head, revealing his true face to the intoxicated and horny Lily. Lily squinted her eyes and shook her head, as she couldn’t understand what she was seeing. When she looked at Harry again, only one thought made sense to her. “Are you trying to look young for me, Albus?”

It took a moment for Harry to realize that his hood wasn’t on, but seeing as Lily still though he was Albus, he decided to go with it for a moment. Harry just smiled and nodded, not risking the fact that his and Dumbledore’s voices were very much different. The next moment, Lily expertly pulled Harry’s cock from his pants and gave Harry a quick wink.

“Let me show you how good I can make your cock feel,” Lily said, getting on her knees, her tits being thrusted into Harry’s crotch. Harry almost yelled as she took his ten inch cock into her ample large tits and squeezed them tightly against his erection. However, after a moment, Lily spit down on his bulb and began to rub her tits against his shaft. Harry just stood there dumbfounded, wondering how his dick might survive being tit-fucked by this redheaded witch. If Harry had any thought at that point, it was how much of an expert Lily was at massaging his dick with her breasts.

Every once in a while, Lily would take his cock and suck it, savoring the length and thickness in her mouth with a near animalistic growl. After she did that, she slid Harry’s cock back in between her DDD size beauties, expertly causing Harry to moan and groan trying to hold off his own orgasm. Unfortunately, Lily was just to good as within about ten minutes of this, Harry growled and shoot a large amount of sperm in between of her large breasts.

“Merlin, Albus! You must have really been pent up.” Lily gasped as she pulled Harry’s dick out of her very large breasts and proceeded to rub the cum in between them. Harry’s cock was still hard and he stroked it in front of her, a crazed look on his eyes as he really wanted to fuck her right then and there. Lily smiled lustfully as she turned around and leaned against the chair, with her large tits barely fitting into the seat. She then undid her jeans and slid them down to her ankles, revealing her moist, red cotton panties covering her tiny, perfect pink pussy. Placing her hands over the tiny bit of cloth covering her womanhood, she looked back at Harry and said, “I hope you have a lot of stamina, Albus, because I really need a good fucking.”

Harry smiled as he approached her and positioned his dick to her protected entrance. As Lily pulled her panties down giving Harry access, Harry whispered softly enough and hoped Lily half-heard what he was saying, “Mum, you have no idea what I’m capable of.”

===================================================


End file.
